Happily Ever After
by xoElle23
Summary: My version of how I think season five should go. Starts the night of 5x03...... Naley. Leyton. Brase.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So I'm writing again! Horrah! And I know that I have a bunch of unfinished stories… but I do plan on finishing them. I just don't know when. But here's something else to keep you entertained. It starts off the night of 5x03. Enjoy!**_

**-NH-**

The past few hours had been a whirlwind for Haley James Scott. Words could not describe how shocked she was to walk in and see Nathan sitting at the table with James, his face shaved and clean and with out crutches. He had apologized. He had said things were going to get back to how they should've been. He was going to try and be himself again. The man she had fallen in love with. And she believed him.

She lay down in bad that night and smiled to herself; things were going to be better. Just then, for the first time in over four months, Nathan slowly slid into bed next to her.

She turned to face him. "You're in bed." She said, slightly surprised.

He smiled hopefully. "If I'm still allowed."

She nodded her head. "Of course. ….I've missed you Nate."

"I've missed you too. But that's over now, because I'm done sleeping on the couch. And I'm gonna stop with all the drinking, too."

"That's great, Nathan. I'm really proud of you. And what you did with Jamie earlier… you were great."

"I mean it. Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Peyton to take me to physical therapy and I'm going to the barber shop, too."

Haley sighed. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Nathan, I know tonight was a big step and all but I'm not ready-" she began.

"I know." He interjected. "And that's okay, Hales. I think it's better if we wait. It's gonna take some time."

Hales. He had called her Hales. He hadn't called her Hales in months. She smiled and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Haley."

She closed her eyes and let out a big breath she didn't remember holding. "I love you too Nate."

Maybe things were going to be okay after all………

**-NH-**

_**Review! I already have plans for the first chapter! This was just the Prologue.**_


	2. A Celebration of Life

_Wow! I'm so proud of myself! I got this chapter done in a week! Yay me! Anyway, I might not get to update for a little while. I'm having my birthday party on Sunday and Tuesday is my actual birthday (the big 15!), so this coming week will be busy. But I'm really excited to work on this fic, it's been a blast so far. So, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

**----------23----------**

The next day was Saturday and Haley woke up to the sound of laughter. Pulling her robe tightly over her body she walked into the kitchen to find Nathan and James sitting at the table surrounded by just about every cereal known to man, milk, bowls, and spoons. Her eyes widened.

"We made breakfast momma!" her son exclaimed happily.

"I see that." Haley said smiling.

Nathan grinned. "I know it's exactly gourmet but-"

"It's perfect." She sat down in her chair and grabbed the Coco Puffs.

"I was thinking after Peyton takes me to physical therapy and my hair cut we could all go out to eat." Nathan spoke up. "With Luke and Lindsey and Brooke and Peyton and the guys."

"That…. That sounds perfect Nate."

"Can we go to Chuck E Cheese?" Jamie asked excitedly.

He laughed. "Maybe another time, buddy. How about we go somewhere a little nicer?"

"You mean like McDonalds?"

Haley laughed. "How about that restaurant by the river?"

"Great idea, Hales. I'll call everyone."

"Nathan, I'll do it. You should get ready for therapy."

"Are you sure? Because I can-"

"I'm sure. Go."

"Okay." He stood up and gave Haley a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Momma, why's Daddy acting so nice?" Jamie asked once Nathan had left the room.

"Well, baby, I think he's just putting things back the way they belong." Haley told him.

"So it's gonna be like this from now on?"

"I hope so." She smiled. "Now finish your breakfast."

**----------23----------**

A few hours later Nathan had returned home with Peyton. His hair was now cut a little shorter than when they had graduated High School and Peyton had reported that his physical therapy had went very well. He had been very nice to the therapist and made major improvements. If he kept doing as well as he did today, the crutches would be gone in no time. Over all, Peyton was glad to see that the old Nathan was coming back.

"I'll see you at the restaurant later." Peyton said as she left.

"Bye Peyt."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Haley bub! How are you?"

She gasped. "Mom?"

"Yeah! It's me! How you doing baby girl?"

"I'm great! You won't believe what's been going on." For the next two hours Haley told her mom about Nathan's change of heart, her new teaching job, and Jamie. In return Lydia told Haley about her and her father's life on the road.

"So guess where we're going next." He mom said.

"Where?"

"A little place called Tree Hill."

Haley gasped. "YOU'RE COMING HOME?"

Lydia chuckled. "Not permanently, but for a visit, yes. We want to see that grandbaby of ours. We haven't seen him in months!"

Haley grinned. "That's great, mom. I know he'll be excited to see you and dad."

"Well, that's not the only reason we're coming."

Haley paused. "What's the other reason?"

"Your brothers and sisters are coming in for a visit too. We're having a little family reunion!"

"Everyone from the family?" Haley's eyes widened in horror.

Lydia chuckled again. "Just your brothers and sisters and their families; But it should still be a wild ride. Then again, what isn't with our family? Anyway, we've decided to have it at Marion's place. She's out of town for the next two weeks on business and said she had room for most of us. If we have to your father and I can always sleep in the camper or one of your brothers or sisters can rent a hotel room or something."

"So… when's everyone, uh, getting here?"

"Day after tomorrow, sugar. About two o'clock. You, Nathan, and Jamie will be there, right?"

".. Can't wait." Haley replied meekly. "Need me to bring anything?"

"Just that gorgeous grandson of yours. Oh, and bring your friends! We haven't seen Lucas in a million years!"

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"Okay. Oh, I gotta go, your dad's back from getting dinner hon. I'll see you Saturday." Haley could hear the older woman yelling at her husband as she hung up the phone. "Jimmy, what the hell is that? You know what happened the last time you brought home squirrel for dinner!"

Haley put her head in her hands and sighed. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Momma?" Her head snapped up to see Jamie entering the kitchen.

She smiled. "Hi baby."

"Daddy said that everyone is coming to dinner. And that we need to leave in an hour." The little boy reported.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you go play with your toys?"

Jamie nodded and began to turn around before Haley stopped him with a "Hey!"

"Kiss?" he grinned and ran over to his mother, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you."

"You will never believe what's going on this weekend." Haley said walking into the bedroom.

Nathan looked up from his spot on the bed, where he was in a clean t-shirt and jeans and reading a magazine. "What?"

"My family is coming to town."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

He shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

Haley shook her head. "You don't know my family that well."

"I know that you grew up with them, so they must be okay. Besides, I've met them all before. And nothing can be worse than living with Taylor, remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Still, it won't exactly be a walk in the park."

Nathan smirked. "That's good; I'm not exactly ready for a walk just yet."

"Ha. Just be careful, okay? And remember, anything they tell you about me isn't true." She quickly traded her sweats for jeans and a tank top. "Should we go over my family tree?" she wondered out loud.

"Hales, I seriously doubt it. We've been married for what, six years now? I've got your family down."

She looked at him and he sighed. "Okay, starting with the oldest there's Mark, who's working as a lawyer. His wife is named Katie."

"And she's pregnant with their first child. A girl to be named Andrea Lynn." Haley added.

"Then there's Quinn, the oldest girl, who who's a real estate agent. Then Vivian, who's at Berkley studying to become a pediatric. Ryan, who just got signed to play central division hockey with the Detroit Red Wings, Taylor who's, well, Taylor, and then you're the baby."

She smiled, clearly impressed. "Okay, maybe you do remember more than I give you credit for."

**----------23---------- **

"And then I said, 'Look, I know you think you're slick coming in here with your gelled hair and expensive shoes. But buddy, even in your dreams I wouldn't be interested in you.'" Brooke said that night.

The group had gathered for dinner at the restaurant by the river and was now enjoying a fabulous meal. All together there were eleven of them. There was Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas, Lindsey, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Skillz, Junk, and Fergie.

"So, what are we all doing here anyway?" Lucas asked after a few minutes. "I mean, not that I don't love seeing you all, but I am a world famous writer now. I have more important friends." Everyone chuckled before Haley answered.

"It's a celebration."

"For….?"

"For…"

"For me finally starting to get my act together." Nathan spoke up. Everyone else was silent. "Come on, I think everyone here knows I've been an ass for the past four months. And I just wanted to tell you all that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let what that guy in the bar said affect me. I was a jerk and I should've been better. And I'm going to prove to you all that while I did screw up, I'm going to put things back the way they belong. I really am sorry."

Haley sighed. "Oh, Nathan, it's good to have you back." She felt a bit nervous, but ignored it and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "We missed you."

"I love you, Hales."

"I love you, too." She turned back to the table, which was still staring silently. She raised her glass. "Here's to a celebration of retrieving all that was lost."

Brooke raised her flute of champagne as well. "To new beginnings" She said thinking of her new store.

"To new opportunities" Peyton joined in, thinking of her new label and upcoming star, Mia.

"To hope" Skillz said thinking of how much he missed Bevin.

"To forgiveness" Nathan put in.

"To love" said Lucas, glancing at Lindsey, who smiled and said,

"To new people"

Mouth raised his glass. "To chances" he said thinking of Alice and his new job. But for some reason, at that moment, Millicent popped into his head.

"To beer" said Junk.

Fergie nodded. "And pizza and videogames."

Jamie raised his cup in the air, not wanting to be left out and said, "To family."

The group nodded. For almost all their lives most of them never had the best family. But that was okay, they had each other. They had grown to become their own family. And they had all the love in the world within it.

A toast. To life.

**----------23----------**

_Well, there it was! I hope you all liked it. I worked very hard. Next chapter: The James family reunion! Oh, and Please, please, please, please, please with extra Nathan on top REVIEW!!!!!!!!_


	3. James Family Reunion

_Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Kasey. You know who you are and I just want to let you know you're one of my best friends and I love you to death!_

_Oh, and since I keep for getting here is my Disclaimer for the entire story:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Tree Hill, sadly enough. That belongs to Mark and everyone else. But if I could, I would SO own Nathan's smokin' hot body!**

**----------23----------**

"Haley! HALEY!" Lindsey yelled as she knocked furiously on her friend's door. "Ugh!" Still no answer. She tried the handle to find it was open, so she ran in. Normally, she wasn't one to barge, but this was a special occasion. She ran into the kitchen screaming. "He proposed! Lucas proposed! I'm getting-" She stopped when she saw Haley sitting at the kitchen counter with… Peyton. Uh oh. "-married." She finished softly and out of breath. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's okay. Come on in and sit down." Haley told her. "Me and Peyton were just discussing the label."

Lindsey slowly nodded and did so.

"So, what were you saying?"

"Um, Lucas. He proposed."

"Oh. That's… that's great Lindsey. I'm so excited for you both."

"Thanks." They both turned to Peyton awkwardly.

She nodded. "Hey, yeah. That's great. Congratulations. I'm thrilled for you guys. Really."

Lindsey smiled tightly. "Thanks Peyton."

Peyton nodded and stood up, brushing off her pant legs while doing so. "Um, I just remembered I'm meeting Brooke for lunch." She lied. "So, I'm gonna go. You guys have fun. Haley, call me later." She smiled and walked out of the room at lightning speed. Lindsey turned back to Haley.

"So… I'm sorry. That was totally horrible of me."

The young mother shook her head. "It's fine. Peyton's just… yeah. It's fine."

"Okay… the main reason I came over here, besides to tell you the news, was to ask if you'd be my maid of honor."

Haley's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lindsey nodded. "I'm an only child, so it's not like I have any sisters, and I don't have any cousins I'm close to, and you were my first friend here in Tree Hill."

She smiled. "Of course I'll be your maid of honor." Lindsey grinned and gave her a hug. "So let's see that ring!" Haley took her hand and closely examined the ring. It was nice, very nice, but not nearly as nice as the ring he'd shown her a few years ago. The ring he'd bought for Peyton. That ring was much more expensive and unique; Lucas had put more thought into _that_ ring. But this ring… this ring was nice. "It's amazing, Linds." She said exaggerating a bit. "It's perfect."

**----------23----------**

Even though it was raining, Peyton put the hood of her car down anyway. She stopped at a stop sign a few streets away from Nathan and Haley's house and stared at the sky. She needed guidance. She needed help. She needed answers. So she went to the only place she'd ever really gotten answers.

"Hey." she said softly. "I know I haven't been by in awhile and I wanted to say I'm sorry. But the thing is I'm really messed up right now. And a few years ago I was really messed up and confused and you helped me. You waited out my anger and then when I finally got comfortable enough, you gave me answers. Anything I asked, you answered; no hesitation. And I guess I just really needed that so I came here."

She got down on her knees and kissed the stone gently. "Lucas proposed, to Lindsey. You know his girlfriend? She came and told Haley while I was over there this morning. And I'm so…. Upset. I shouldn't be, I had my chance and I said no. I blew it. But the thing is… I'm still in love with him." She was crying now. "I still _need_ him. And now that's never going to happen. So what do I do now? What do I do now that my heart is broken worse than it's ever been broken before? This is the man I want to marry. So, what now?"

She slowly headed back to her car only to sit down in the seat and here a small crunch. Pulling something out from under the seat, she smiled through her tears. A mixed CD she had made years ago titled 'Brave New World'. The first song on there was 'Disintegration' by Cure. She smiled again. "Thanks, Ellie." Putting her car back into gear, she began to drive.

**----------23----------**

KNOCK KNOCK! Lindsey's eyes widened in shock as she opened the door.

"Um, hi." Peyton said waving slightly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lindsey just nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to come in.

"Thanks." Peyton sat down on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry how I acted earlier. You just caught me off guard. I just wanted to apologize. I'm really happy for you guys."

Lindsey smiled. "Thank you Peyton."

"You're welcome. And I want you to know that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Me and Lucas were over a long time ago. He's…. he's all yours." She dug into her purse and pulled out a small bamboo plant. "It's the biggest one I could find." She admitted sheepishly.

"Thanks." Lindsey took the plant and set it on the mantle. "There. It's perfect, Peyton. Thank you. I know how hard this must be for you."

"Nah. Like I said, me and Lucas were over a long time ago. I… I just hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that." The two girls awkwardly embraced before Lindsey pulled back. "By the way, do you happen to know where Lucas is right now?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nope; haven't seen him in a day or so. Why?"

"No reason… he just left to go on a walk a few hours ago and still hasn't come back."

**----------23----------**

**Meanwhile at Brooke's house…..**

"Luke?" Brooke called out from behind the kitchen counter. "You still love her don't you? Peyton?"

Lucas didn't reply. Instead, all he said was "I've gotta get back to Lindsey."

**----------23----------**

"Okay Jamie just remember to ignore everything your Aunt Taylor says, okay? Beer is not a magic potion that makes you invincible, weed is not just smelly grass, and most of all- Taylor cannot buy you the actual Superman." Haley rattled off to her son as the Scott's drove over to Marion's house.

"Hales, calm down." Nathan said from the passenger seat. "It's gonna be fine."

"It's never fine when it's my family." She pulled into the familiar drive way and helped Jamie out of his car seat in the back.

"Where's my grandson?" Lydia called coming out on the porch.

"Grandma!" Jamie shouted running into her arms.

"Oof! Wow kiddo, you get stronger every time we see you! How old are you now, eighteen?"

Jamie giggled. "I'm only four Grandma." He held up four fingers as if showing proof.

Lydia smiled and looked up to see Nathan and Haley now climbing the porch steps. "Haley. My youngest and most innocent. Come here." Haley smiled and enveloped her mother into a hug, after which Nathan did the same.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jimmy James called out as he stepped outside. "Wow! It is! Hey Superman!"

"Grandpa!" Jamie once again threw himself in his grandfather's arms.

"Wow! You're a big guy now! How old are you, eighteen?"

Lydia groaned. "Jimmy, I already told that joke."

He smirked. "Sorry, dear. So Jamie, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Jimmy!"

"Hi daddy." Haley finally interrupted. Knowing her parents, they could go on for hours.

"Haley bub! How are you?" He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "My innocent one. And Nathan, how're you doing?" He gave Nathan a man hug. (You know, those weird pat on the back semi-hug things men give each other)

Nathan smiled proudly. "I've been doing a lot better lately." Haley grinned. He wasn't even using his crutches anymore.

"Well come on inside. Everyone's here but Taylor."

"No surprise there." Haley mumbled.

"What was that?"

She smiled. "I said I can't wait to see Taylor's hair."

Jimmy gave her a strange look but nodded. "Alrighty then."

"HALEY!" The young mother was immediately surrounded by her siblings, all squeezing or hugging some part of her body.

"I guess you guys missed me." She said laughing.

"How've you been?" Quinn asked. "You cut your hair! It looks great!"

"We have sonogram pictures!" Mark exclaimed. "You have to see them!"

"How's your new teaching job?" Vivian put in. "What's it like?"

Ryan clapped her on the back. "And I have to tell you about the girl I met a few weeks ago. She's awesome, but I need your advice…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lydia stepped in the middle of her children and held up her hands, as if directing traffic. "Give the girl some room to breathe! We'll all be here at least a week; you'll all be able to talk to her."

"Hey everybody!" Taylor said walking in. Her eyes went wide. "Haley! You have to hear about this guy I met last night at a party. It was _wild-_"

"Taylor! Give the girl a minute!"

Haley smiled. "I missed all of you guys too."

"We've been dying to know what's been up with you!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You could've called or stopped by anytime." She turned and gestured to her husband and son. "I'm sure you all remember Nathan and Jamie."

The group turned and looked at the two as if seeing them for the first time. Both boys were greeted with handshakes and pats on the back and hugs and kisses. A few minutes later everyone was sitting on the deck out back with glasses of iced tea and lemonade, courtesy of Vivian, Lydia, and a few Kool-Aid ® packets.

"So, how've you guys been?" Haley finally asked. Not surprisingly, everyone started at once. And when they realized this, everyone began to talk louder in order to be the first one heard. Finally, Lydia stopped them all again.

"Good lord, we'll have to do this like we used to do at dinner. Alright, everyone gets a turn to talk. No interrupting someone else and we go from oldest to youngest." All of her children except for Mark groaned, obviously not liking the fact that they didn't get to go first.

"Well, the baby is doing great. She's due in four months and the doctor said she's perfectly healthy." Mark said happily with his arm around his wife. "And the law business is going good. We've got some good cases and I'm making good money."

"Sounds like you're good." Ryan said dryly.

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Both of you! Shut up!" Lydia shouted. "Quinn, you're next."

"Well, I've been selling a ton of houses lately." She said proudly. "I recently moved into a townhouse and bought a dog. He's a little mutt I got at the pound. I named him Butter."

"Aww, is he golden yellow?" Haley cooed.

Quinn gave her a strange look. "No, he's brown. But the first time I left him home by himself he got into the butter dish I had left out. Plus, he has a round little belly, like a tub of butter. Viv, your turn."

Vivian smiled. "Well, I met a guy. Adam. It's nothing serious yet, but I really like him. He's brought me flowers like three times and he's really sweet. I met him at a lecture on children's diseases I went to."

"How romantic." Jimmy said. "Okay, Ryan."

"I met this AWSOME girl!" Ryan told them. "Her name's Valerie. No wait, it's Sarah. NO, it's Michelle. Yeah, Michelle, that's it. Anyway, she was at one of my games and she threw some popcorn at me."

"And did she _say_ anything?"

"Yeah." He sighed dreamily. "She said, 'Hey, asshole, you could try and get the puck in the damn goal once in awhile.' It was love at first sight. I'm tellin' ya, this could be the one."

Jimmy looked at him. "Okay…. Taylor?"

"Simple. Life's good. I work at a bar and party every night. I met this guy a few days ago and we got _so plastered_ and then we went up to my room and-"

"Taylor!" Haley pointed to her son.

Taylor's eyes went wide. "Oh, right. And we, uh, played Monopoly. And he was one of the _best_ Monopoly players I've ever, uh, played with." She smiled. "Okay I'm done. Haley?"

"Well, Nathan's been going to physical therapy, which has been great. He's doing a lot better. And we hired a nanny, who's prefect; Jamie loves her. And my teaching job is going a lot better. Over all, I'm happy. The happiest than I've been in awhile." She smiled at Nathan.

"Well that's great." Lydia said. "Your father and I have been all over the place. We went to New York and saw 'Annie' onstage, which your father slept through. We went to the Grand Canyon and Washing DC, where we saw Abe, and we've really been a little bit of everywhere."

"And I realized that fried possum gives me the runs." Jimmy added.

There were several groans and cries of "Dad!"

"And on that note, let's eat!" Lydia stood up and headed back inside the house. Everyone else soon joined her, but Nathan held Haley back.

"See? I told you this wouldn't be so bad."

Haley nodded. "Maybe. This is only the beginning, though."

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Haley, bub!" Taylor called. "It's okay if I give Jamie a sip of my beer, right?"

Nathan paused. "Never mind."

"Thank you!" she said exasperatedly. She headed back into the house with him behind her. "Taylor, I think we may need to talk…."

**----------23----------**

_There you go! And it only took me a week! Horrah! Oh, and just so you know in this story Carrie is an innocent, nice nanny. That moment at the end of 5x05 with the picture Jamie drew of him and Carrie never happened. Thanks and REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Picture Your Future

It wasn't a minute since he had left Brooke's house when Lucas' cell phone went off. He chuckled when he looked at his caller ID: **BROOKE**

"Can you go even five minutes with out talking to me?"

She laughed. "Please, stop flattering yourself. I just wanted to ask you to do something."

"I'm not signing on as a Clothes Over Bro's male model."

"I'm serious, Luke."

He sighed. "What is it?"

"Picture your life in the future."

"What?"

Brooke sighed. "Ten, twenty years from now. Picture your life. If you see Lindsey there with you and you truly love her, then okay. I'll shut up and support you. But if you see Peyton… Luke, if you see Peyton… just.. Just picture your future, okay?"

"Brooke-"

"Just do it." She hung up.

Lucas looked around the street. He had reached a fork in the road. If he went left it would take him back to his house. If he went right, it led him to the River court. Taking a deep breath, he turned right and continued walking.

**----------23----------**

"I WIN! Mommy, I won!" Jamie yelled excitedly.

He and his parents were at Marion's house, along with the rest of the James clan. The pasty five days had been the official "James Family Reunion". The first day they had hung out at Marion's house, catching up and eating a huge dinner prepared by Lydia, Vivian, and Quinn with the help of Haley. The next day they had separated, the boys going fishing with Jimmy and the girls going for manicures with Lydia. On the third day they had went out to the docks and swam. And yesterday they had all spent the day at Jamie's choice place: Chuck E. Cheese. Today was the last day and they had decided to end it with a board game marathon.

"Woo-hoo!" Jamie cheered again. He had just beaten his dad, grandfather, and Aunt Vivian at 'Go Fish'.

Nathan smiled. "Good job, buddy."

Across the room Mark was playing 'Life' with Lydia and Ryan, while Haley, Quinn, Taylor, and Katie were playing 'Clue'. Finally, Ryan stole a glance at his watch.

"Crap. Sorry guys, but I gotta motor." The family began to whine. "My plane leaves in two hours and I have to get to the airport. Once I get home I'll be lucky to get three or four hours of sleep before I have to get up for practice."

"I have to go, too." Vivian stood up. "My plane leaves fifteen minutes after his, and I have a class tomorrow at eleven."

After rounds and rounds of hugs, the two siblings put on their coats, grabbed their bags by the door, and got into the awaiting cab.

Mark stood up next, saying he and Katie had a four hour drive ahead of them and that he had to work the next day. After they had gone, Haley rose from her seat.

"We have to go too. It's almost Jamie's bedtime." She received numerous objections, including a few from her son, but she remained firm. Nathan stood as well and gave Jamie a look, which made him be quiet.

Haley flew into her mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Haley bub." Lydia whispered.

"I love you too, mom." They pulled apart. "When will we see you guys again?"

Jimmy wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Just keep an eye out, bub. We could pop up any time." He kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She then went and hugged Quinn and Taylor at the same time.

"You guys call, okay?"

They nodded.

"Take care of my nephew." Quinn said trying to be stern, while wiping a tear from her eye.

Taylor smiled, a tear dropping onto her cheek as well. "Bub?"

Haley looked up at her sister, question in her eye.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it back for your wedding. Second wedding, technically."

Haley's lower lip went out as she let the tears come. There was no use holding them in now. It was too late. She engulfed her sister in another hug, holding on as if for dear life. After a minute, she released them, letting Jamie have his turn.

Finally, Nathan grabbed Jamie's hand and the three headed out to the car. Climbing into the driver's seat, Haley tried to calm down.

"You know…its okay that you miss them." Nathan said after they had been driving for a few minutes.

She nodded. "I know."

"And they'd be here all the time if they could. They just have lives, you know? Just like we have our life here in Tree Hill."

"I know."

"You alright?"

She smiled. "I'm good."

"Good." Nathan grinned.

"Momma?"

Haley glanced back at her son through the rear view mirror. "Yeah baby?"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" Haley asked him.

Jamie shrugged from his car seat. "I don't know. Probably. Please?"

She looked at Nathan for his opinion but he just grinned and put his hands up, letting her know it was her call.

Haley sighed. "Oh, what the hell. What flavor do you want?"

"YAY!"

**----------23----------**

"I can't believe this place is still here."

Lucas turned around from his spot on the picnic table, where he'd been for the last hour. His eyes widened.

"Dan?"

The older man nodded.

"When did they release you from jail? Or did they even do that?"

"They released me a few hours ago. I've just been walking around, enjoying the freedom."

Lucas nodded. "What do you want?"

Dan chuckled. "Honestly? A steak dinner sounds pretty good right now. I was just heading over to get one when I saw you. Care to join me?"

"No thanks."

His next question was apprehensive. "Mind if I join you?"

Luke shrugged and Dan took a seat next to him on top of the picnic table. "Look, son, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say I'm sorry. For killing Keith, for not being there…. I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded, still trying his best not to talk to him.

"I know it doesn't make much of a difference, but I just wanted you to know that."

After a long pause, Lucas finally said something. "Okay."

Dan chuckled. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for, but a lot better than the one I expected."

More nodding.

"So, how's your life been? I've heard your book was published. And Nathan told me you and your editor were seeing each other."

"Yeah. I asked her to marry me."

"Well, um, congratulations. I'm…very happy for you."

"I don't know if it was the right decision though." Lucas went on.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas continued to tell him about what Brooke had said earlier, ignoring the weird feeling of talking with his jailbait/ murderer of a father. "She told me to picture my future. She said if it was with Lindsey then she would stop bugging me and support us. But if it was with Peyton…" He shook his head. "So that's what I've been doing for the past _three hours_. Sitting here trying to picture my future."

"And did you?" Dan asked carefully.

Luke sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm not going to ask what you saw. That's for you to know. But I am going to give you a bit of advice."

Lucas waited, wondering how in the hell his father could say something useful at a time like this.

"Follow your heart. Not your head. Don't do what's best, even if it's the smartest option. Do what's right for you, no matter how out of ordinary it may be. Because I can guarantee it, Lucas, that taking that road, the sensible road, isn't always the best road to take. Don't be like me, Lucas. Do what's right." Dan stood up and gave him a pat on the back. "I'll see you around, son." And with that, he walked off.

Lucas sat there for another half hour, at least, thinking about what Dan has said to him. And after a while he realized, whether he liked it or not, his father was right.

**----------23----------**

Mouth stood cautiously outside his boss's door. He had just raised his had to knock when it opened.

"Mouth" Alice said, clearly surprised. "I thought you weren't coming by until four."

"I need to talk to you." He walked past her and sat down in one of the chairs opposite her desk. She slowly closed the door and joined him.

"Look, Alice, you are an amazing woman-"

"You're breaking up with me." She cut him off. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I- how did you know?"

"That's not the point." She chuckled. "Mouth, you don't want to break up with me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. And he really did look sorry. "It's just-"

She cut him off again. "Mouth, I mean it. You really don't want to break up with me."

Mouth shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Alice stood up. "So am I. You're fired."

His mouth (Haha) dropped. "What?"

"You're fired. I told you, you didn't want to break up with me."

"But-"

"You can go now."

Sighing, Mouth stood. "You know, if you're going to fire me just because I won't sleep with you anymore, you're much worse of a person than I thought."

She gave him a look that clearly said 'So?'

He shook his head. "Bye." And with that, he walked out of the office.

Alice rolled her eyes. She picked up his CD, glanced at it for a second, and tossed it in the trash.

**----------23----------**

"Lucas! Where have you been?" Lindsey asked him later that night as he entered the house. "I've been worried."

"Lindsey…."

**----------23----------**

_Ta-da! Cliffhanger! Yay! I need reviews or no more chapters!_


	5. Planning and Ending

_This chapter is dedicated to the person that gave me the best review I've ever received._

_Analy222 this is for you._

**----------23----------**

"_Lucas! Where have you been?" Lindsey asked him later that night as he entered the house. "I've been worried."_

"_Lindsey…."_

**----------23----------**

"Lindsey, I can't marry you."

The tall brunette stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." Lucas ran his hands through his hair and motioned for her to sit down with him on the couch. "I just- I got some advice from a friend. They told me to picture my future and I did. And I'm sorry Lindsey, but I only see one person in my future and that's Peyton."

Lindsey looked down at her hands, a few tears falling from her eyes now. "Well, as much as this hurts I can't really say I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I know I let you down. And I understand if you choose to drop me from the publishing company."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to you Luke." Standing up and glancing around the room, she thought for a moment, and then continued. "But I am gonna get my stuff and go back to New York. I'll send someone else down here from the company to work with you. Because while I may not want to drop your book, I can't stay here and watch what's going to happen. I just can't."

Lucas nodded his face still miserable.

Lindsey finished throwing some of her things into a bag and picked up her purse. "You can ship the rest of my stuff to the publishing company." She told him. "Someone else should be down here in my place by the end of the month. But, just to be safe, I think I'll send a guy."

He chuckled. "Okay."

Taking the ring off of her finger, she held it out to him only to have him shake his head and push it back towards her. "Keep it." He insisted. "To… remember me by."

"As nice as that is of you, Luke, to be perfectly honest I really don't think I want to remember you after what just happened." Lindsey said honestly. Setting the ring on the table next to her, she picked up her things once again. "Bye Lucas." She said softly as she grabbed the door handle. And then, with one swift shut of the door, she was gone.

Looking around the now empty house, Lucas was drawn to the picture frames on the mantle. One, in particular, caught his attention. It was of the twelve of them, the night of the high school graduation party Rachel had thrown. They were all at the River court, grinning. Himself with his arms around Peyton; Brooke holding hands with Chase; Nathan and Haley holding each other, their wedding bands glistening; Rachael leaning on Mouth, who was secretly giving her bunny ears without her knowing; Skillz and Bevin, who had sneezed just as the flash had went off; and Junk and Fergie standing awkwardly at the end. In the center of them all, were the signatures they had signed just moments before the picture had been taken. It was at this exact moment, it hit him. He immediately grabbed his cell phone and hit the number 2.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hales."

"To what do I owe this honor, BIL?"

He laughed. "I just remembered something."

"Congratulations! We thought you were developing Alzheimer's."

"Hales."

"Kidding. What did you remember?"

"Friday is our anniversary."

"Luke, our anniversary of being best friends isn't until September."

"The anniversary at the River court. Remember, that night at Rachel's graduation party? We all promised to meet back at the River court in four years. Friday is the day."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. And I think we should do something about it. You know, plan a party or something."

"But its Wednesday, Luke! That gives us ONE DAY to do everything."

"That's why I called you."

Haley was quiet for a minute before finally saying, "Okay. Call Brooke and I'll meet you both over here in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Hales."

**----------23----------**

"Okay, so I've been thinking and I have some ideas." Brooke said twenty minutes later. Lucas had done as instructed, and the three of them were now gathered in Nathan and Haley's living room with pad of paper and pens. Haley had sent Nathan out, telling him to occupy himself for a few hours and Carrie had taken Jamie out.

"Brooke, you've only known about this for fifteen minutes." Haley said. "How can you already have plans?"

"Never underestimate the power of a great party planner Tutor-Mom." Brooke told her dismissively. "Now, I'm thinking tables and chairs set around the court. Nothing too fancy, we are going to be outside after all. We can grill hotdogs and hamburgers, and we can get a few sides; salad, chips, whatever. Soda for the twenty-one and under crowd, well really just Jamie, and lots and lots of booze. Are either of you writing his down?" Lucas began looking around for a pen and saw Haley already scribbling down notes at lightning speed.

She looked up sheepishly. "Once a tutor girl always a tutor girl." She said shrugging.

"Moving on." Brooke continued. "Music, of course. P. Sawyer can hook us up there, no prob. Oh! And I know the perfect surprise! But I'll take care of that. Basketball obviously. Now, the guest list. I'm thinking we shouldn't invite that many more people than the regulars. Luke, you can bring Lindsey, and Haley, you can obviously bring Jamie and the nanny too, if you want so you and Nate can get hammered and still have a designated driver. I think that's about all."

Lucas looked up. "Actually, I don't think Lindsey can come."

"Why not?"

"Um, she had to go back to New York." He wasn't going to lie, but he really didn't want to go into anything right now.

"How come?"

"She… had to do a few things for work." That wasn't technically a lie. She did have to go back to New York for work. She had to find someone to send back in her place.

"When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure." That was also the truth. Though he doubted she would ever come back, he couldn't say for sure that she indefinitely would never return.

"Well, whatever." Brooke had grown bored of him avoiding questions. "Back to the guest list. I'll call Rachel and Bevin and let P. Sawyer know."

Lucas, you can call Mouth, Skillz, Garbage, and whatever his name is."

"Junk and Fergie."

"Yeah, your little playmates. Hales, you obviously can let Nathan know, and that's it!"

Haley looked up. "What about Chase?"

Brooke went quiet. "Oh. Yeah. Him. Um, I think its best if we just… well… if he remembers he'll show up. But I doubt it."

"What happened with him, Brooke?" Haley asked softly.

"Um, well, he wanted to be a pro skater. I wanted to move to New York and start my fashion line. And he didn't want to make the move with me. He said all the great places for skating were in California. And I refused to stay there with him and put my dreams on hold."

"Good for you, Brooke." Luke told her.

She nodded. "And, um, he didn't want to put his dreams on hold either, so we ended it. It was only a few weeks later I saw you in New York, Luke. I haven't seen him since." She sniffed and glanced around the room, trying to think of a topic change. "Anyway. I'm gonna go. I'll take care of decorations, so you guys don't need to worry about that." She stood up. "Um, Haley, you can be in charge of food. And I don't mean make it all yourself. Call people and make them help. I know Peyton can make something and I will too. And I'm sure Luke will. And, um, you can order stuff or have the nanny do it. You know, it doesn't matter. Luke, you get the chairs and everything set. Make sure we have plenty of cameras. We have to document this. And um, that's it. Oh, and Luke, you can handle the alcohol. Your mom owns Tric, so maybe we can get a discount or something? Okay. I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her purse and ran out to her car.

"Wow." Haley said finally. "She really, really doesn't like to talk about it."

"I think it hurts her so much because he was the only guy she's ever been in love with."

"What about you?"

"… Okay, the only guy she'd ever been in love with besides me. Anyway, I don't really count. That relationship was always way too messed up."

"Yeah." Haley sighed, but then her eyes lit up. "But it always gave us all something to talk about!"

**----------23----------**

"Why aren't we at home Nanny Carrie?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well, because your mommy needed to talk to your Uncle Lucas and Brooke for a little while." She answered.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Jamie, your mom said that we were supposed to be home in time for dinner. That means no ice cream."

"Darn." He hated having a nanny that followed his parent's rules.

"How about we go to the playground?"

"YEAH!"

Carrie laughed. "Yeah!" she echoed.

"Nanny Carrie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

She paused. "Um no. You're not quite old enough."

"Can you teach me how to do a headstand?"

"I can't even do that!"

"Can you teach me how to ride a horse?"

"I don't know how to do that either."

"How about climb a rope?"

"No."

"Can you show me how to-"

"No."

Jamie was quite for a minute. Then,

"Nanny Carrie?"

She sighed. "Yeah?"

"Where do babies come from?"

**----------23----------**

"_What?"_ Rachel answered her phone a few hours later.

"Gee, you sure are chipper."

"Shut up, Davis. What the hell do you want? And it better be important since you woke me up."

Brooke laughed. "Please, I'm sure you just passed out from the booze. Anyway, I called to tell you something."

"What?"

"The River court reunion is Friday."

Rachel paused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember that night of your party after we graduated from high school? Lucas made some sappy speech about how we'd always be friends and in four years we'd meet right back at the River court. Friday is the day."

"How in gods name did you remember that?"

"I didn't. Lucas did."

"Oh. Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Brooke sighed. "Do I have to draw it out for you? You have to come back to Tree Hill."

"It's spell it out, actually. And what if I don't want to?"

"Then it'll be sad for Jamie to see a dead body at such a young age."

"Who's Jamie?"

"Oh my god! Nathan and Haley's son? Remember?"

"Oh, right. The Accident."

"Look, just get your ass down here."

"Alright, alright. But I hope you realize this means I'll be staying with you."

"Fine. Just come. Oh, and by the way, if you refer to Jamie as 'The Accident' again, you will have a very long line of people waiting to kill you."

"As if there isn't already."

**----------23----------**

"Hello?"

"Hey hot stuff."

"Hi Brooke." Mouth said smiling.

"Look, I assume Lucas has told you about the reunion on Friday."

"Yep, and I can't wait."

"Great, I need your help with something. I'm planning a little surprise for everyone…"

**----------23----------**

_There you go! I'm not sure yet, but I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm not positive though. Anyway, review!!! And if anybody has any suggestions for the new title, please feel free to share! I need ideas!_


	6. Here's To Happiness

"Lucas, I've got to hand it to you. This was a really good idea." Haley told him.

It was Friday, and most of the gang was at the River court. Haley had to hand it to herself, Brooke, and Lucas. They had gone all out on this. Everyone had. The river court now had several small tables set around it, bistro/ café style; Peyton had brought a huge stereo, which she had blasting; Haley, with the help of everyone else, had cooked enough food for them all to live off of for the next few weeks if necessary and Luke had managed to get a nice array of alcohol. Though everyone was quite confused as to why Brooke had set up a huge projector screen in the middle of the court.

"So, who all is still coming?" Lucas asked.

"Um, just Chase and Rachel I think."

"I'm not even here yet and already everyone's talking about me." The redhead laughed as she came up behind them.

Luke smiled. "Hey Rachel"

She nodded towards him. "Lucas. Still hot, I see. And Haley, still…. short."

"It's nice to see you too, Rachel."

"Whatever. Point me towards the booze." Haley pointed to where the food had been set up and Rachel smiled. "Later bitches."

"Okay, I need everyone's attention, right now!" Brooke said into the microphone she had set up in front of the screen. "Hello?" She looked at Mouth.

"Have to turned it on?"

A look of realization came onto her face. She looked down and flipped the switch. "Hello?" There. That was better. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards her. "Okay, hi! So, in honor of our reunion I've prepared a little something. So, everybody grab a chair or an ass and sit down. This is my gift to all of you for being the greatest friends in the world and making sure that even after four years we all made sure this promise was kept. Oh! And a big thanks to Mouth, for all your help. Without you I would've had to hire someone and that would've been a major pain in the ass." She turned the microphone off and ran to her seat, giving Mouth a big thumbs up. He nodded and hit 'Play' on his laptop, from which he was controlling the surprise. At once, the projector set up in the back roared to life and a picture filled the huge screen.

As the movie played, everyone soon realized Brooke and Mouth had created a video montage of pictures and clips from the past. Some were old, from the gang's days in high school; others were more recent, of their time back in Tree Hill. There were pictures and clips from basketball games, hanging out, different couples, and of the friends and families. Pictures from Nathan's press conference, announcing his apology for point shaving; cheerleading competitions; Dare Night; both proms; sleepovers; road trips. A couple of Ellie and Derek; a few of Anna and Felix; in one of Brooke and Peyton posing at school they saw Tim in the background flipping them off; Jake and Jenny; Rachel and Brooke in their Clean Teen shirts giving big thumbs up. They saw Haley at school, in her classroom; Jamie with his soapbox car; Nathan showing off his new hair cut; Lucas and his book; Brooke in her store; Peyton in her office at Tric with Mia; and much, much more. The video lasted for about fifteen minutes, with different songs playing at appropriate moments. The final thing shown was a picture of everyone at Graduation, their arms around each other smiling. It dissolved and was replaced by a picture from a few nights ago of everyone out at dinner together. It hung there for a minute or so, and then the screen went black.

**----------23----------**

"-and I was said, 'If you're going to fire me because I won't sleep with you, you're worse of a person than I thought' and she fired me. And you know what? I don't care."

"Good for you, Mouth. I'm proud of you." Peyton said a few minutes later. She took a sip of her drink. "I'm glad you're standing up for yourself."

"Thanks, Peyton."

"Excuse me." Lucas said coming up to them. "Peyton, can I talk to you? Alone?"

She shot him a look. "I'm kind of busy, Luke. Maybe later."

"Please? It's important."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine" She followed him to one of the tables off to the side and sat down, clearly not happy to be there.

"Look, Peyton about Lindsey-"

"Oh no. No, Luke. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you defend her!"

"Peyton, that's not what I was going to say."

"It wasn't? Oh."

"What I was going to say" he started again. "Was that I broke up with Lindsey."

Peyton's head snapped up. Now he had her attention. "What?"

"Nobody knows yet." He said hurriedly. "I wanted to tell you first. Look, I talked to Brooke a few days ago and she told me to picture my future."

"Did you?"

"Yes I did."

"… What did you see?" Peyton asked. Her heart was in her throat.

Lucas smiled. "I saw you." He said softly. "I saw you, Peyton. And I realized what I should've known all along. You're it. You're my one."

"You're one?"

"You're my person." He explained. "You're the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true and the one I want next to me if they don't."

"Lucas, I don't-"

"I want to be with you, Peyton." He whispered. "We're meant to be."

Peyton took a deep breath. God, he sure had a way with words. "I want to be with you, too." She said finally. "I love you, Lucas. I never stopped."

"I love you too. So I'm gonna do this again, and this time please think your answer over carefully." He got down on one knee in front of her and produced the extravagant ring he had kept stored in his sock drawer for the past four years. "Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

She gasped, clearly not expecting this. Sure, they had just professed their love for each other again but _now_? Well, one thing was for sure. She sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Yes." She said smiling. "Yes Lucas Scott. I'll marry you." Lucas grinned and slid the ring on her finger. She stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Brooke was the first one to notice. "OH MY GOD!!!" She let out an ear piercing squeal and ran over to them. "Are you- did you- what- how-" Peyton proudly held out her left hand and grinned. Brooke squealed again and hugged her, both of them jumping and hugging and squealing together. Soon everyone else noticed, so while Lucas explained Peyton went around allowing everyone to examine her new piece of jewelry. After a round of hugs and pats on the back, Skillz cleared his throat.

"Uh, since everybody all happy and all, I wanted to tell ya'll that-"

"We're back together!" Bevin cut him off happily. Everyone grinned and another round off congratulations was passed out.

"This is great!" Brooke said hugging Haley.

"Yeah, it is. And we have a little surprise for you too, Tigger." Haley said smiling.

"We?"

"Lucas and me. We got you something."

"Presents, yay!" she said as if she were a child.

"We called someone up." Haley explained. "In fact, he's right over there."

Brooke turned around and her jaw dropped. She turned around to yell at the Tutor-Bitch but she was gone. Brooke had no other choice. She walked up to him.

"Hi."

"Hi Brooke"

"So…what are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I've been excited about this for months."

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, Brooke. It was one of the best nights of my life. You 'deflowered' me, remember?" They both chuckled. "I really missed you Brooke."

She nodded. "I missed you too." She said honestly.

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry about what happened to us." He said finally. "I was an idiot."

She nodded.

"You didn't deserve what I did. And I just wanted to let you know that I've thought about you everyday."

"Why didn't you call?" Brooke asked sadly.

"Honestly? I was scared. And I figured after all I'd put you through you deserved someone better."

She sighed. "I didn't want someone better, Chase. I wanted you. I still do."

"When Lucas and Haley called me and asked if I was coming, I told them I was and they said for me to give you this." He held out a small box, which she opened and found a small snow globe. She smiled when she saw the house inside with a red door and a note from Lucas and Haley:

_Go be his girl behind the red door. _

Brooke smiled. "I think..." she said finally. "...that we should give this another chance."

Chase nodded. "Me too; I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too Chase." They smiled and he pressed a small kiss on her lips.

**----------23----------**

"Nathan, I have to tell you something." Haley said later that night. "I wanted to wait until tonight and surprise you."

"Okay. What is it, Hales?"

"I…. I'm pregnant."

His mouth dropped. Then he grinned. "Seriously?"

She nodded, clearly afraid of what he would say.

"We're having another baby." He said happily. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "This is amazing, Hales. I'm so happy."

"Really?" she smiled, a wave of relief coming over her.

"Really. This is great, Haley! How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Five weeks." Nathan repeated. He looked down at her stomach. "Hey there, little Whoozit."

Haley smiled as her husband continued.

"I love you, little baby. And I love your brother and mommy too." He looked back up at his wife. "We have to tell everyone."

"Right now?"

"Right now." She stood back as Nathan called for quiet.

"We have an announcement."

"Oh god, not more good news; doesn't anybody have a screwed up life anymore?" Rachel whined. Everyone ignored her.

"Peyton isn't going to be the only new Scott." Haley said smiling. It took everyone a minute…. And then,

"She's knocked up!" Rachel shouted. "Tutor-Whore got knocked up again!"

"You're pregnant?!" Brooke screamed. "Oh my god! Tutor-Mom!" she let out yet another squeal and ran over to give Haley a hug. "We're preggers!" Brooke said happily.

"Um, I don't think you were there when it was conceived Brooke…"

"Ew, gross Nate. You know what I mean. I'm gonna be around this kid a lot. Hales, think about it! We can take them out for lunch, to the park…."

"And explain to all the kids at school why they have two mommies." Lucas put in.

"Haha. Very funny Doubt-You'll-Be-Broody-Anymore-Now-That-You're-Engaged-To-Peyton Boy."

"Gee, I love my new nickname."

"You're welcome. If you want we can just call you DYBVBAMNTYEGTP Boy for short."

"Anymore is one word Brooke." Haley said.

"It's like the apostrophe in my line, Tutor-Mom. I'll keep it how I like."

"Hey Brooke?"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, senator?"

Mouth smiled. "I was wondering if you had Millicent's number. I thought I'd giver her a call."

Brooke grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Sure thing friend."

**----------23----------**

"Everybody come here! I'd like to propose a toast!" Lucas yelled a while later. The adults grabbed the flutes of champagne Brooke had set out, and Haley and Jamie grabbed flutes of sparkling cider. Lucas cleared his throat and went on. "To Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and our new family member; to Brooke and Chase for their reconciliation; to Bevin and Skillz for finally getting back together; to Rachel's new job at Playboy-"

"And to Lucas and Peyton's engagement." Haley cut in.

Luke smiled. "To happiness and our futures. Here's to our happily ever after."

"Here, here!" They all clinked glasses and drank to what they had and what was to come. They knew now that no matter what, they'd all be okay. Because there was only One Tree Hill and it was their home. It held their memories and happiness…. And now their future.

**----------23----------**

_TA-DA!!!!!!!! There you have it, the final chapter and a new title!!!! I'm SO THRILLED about finishing this. I'm very proud of myself for updating so quickly. Thanks to all of my dedicated readers and review-ers, you guys make it all worth while. PLEASE, please, please review. Long ones are my favorites. Tell me your opinion of the show so far, what you liked or disliked about the story or show… I love to talk to you guys! I'm not exactly sure what my next project will be but I hope to be working on something soon. I love you all!!!!_


End file.
